


【萨闪萨】来自Barry Allen的回应

by Garcia_Allen



Series: 跨越时光的信件 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: “对不起，”他闷声说，努力地忽略语气中带着的颤抖与哭腔，“还有，我也爱你。”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar
Series: 跨越时光的信件 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809853
Kudos: 2





	【萨闪萨】来自Barry Allen的回应

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：三个“对不起”与一句“我爱你”
> 
> 是24闪的视角
> 
> 纪念一下6月30号我嗑Savibarry的一周年（耶

【1】

他不知道事情为什么会变成这样，不，又或许他早就对那些微小的细节有所察觉，只是一昧地沉浸在自身的痛苦之中，不愿深思，也未曾在意罢了。

这终究还是他一手造就的结局。

**Savitar是他的时间残余。**

对于极速者来说，意识到时间线上的微小波动大抵算得上是一种源自本能的天赋，但在经历过这么多后，看着伙伴们神情间流露出的希望与振作，他有时候会想，为什么自己无法体会那种一无所知的快乐。

可他的确应当知道这个。他需要那个名字。

一切都被改变了。

Barry靠在时间穹顶里那布满凸点的墙壁上，凝视着不远处操作台上投射出的虚影。那曾是他与Iris的合照，被他用来缅怀逝去的女孩和他们过去拥有过的那些东西，但现在，一张带着电光的蓝色虚像替换了过往的欢笑，深色的金属融入厚重的黑暗之中。

那是这些年间，他所拥有的关于Savitar的唯一一张照片。

小队的其他成员以为他不过是还需要更多的时间走出悲痛，却不知他只是独身一人，在一个又一个深夜里亮起的冷光之中，用眼神和幻想描摹出铠甲之下那张与他相似的面容。

属于另一个年轻Barry的记忆是那样的鲜活与真实，时间残余那随意的语气与冷漠的声音宛如至今在他耳边回响。他甚至怀疑对方是在借着他人的眼睛展现自己，又躲在过去嘲笑他的反应。

Savitar确实做到了，明明仅是寥寥几句间的简单真相，可埋藏在那尖锐和疯狂之下的伤痛与绝望，在被揭晓的那一刻又一次轻易地击垮了他。

他也曾失去过他的整个世界，但他仍旧想象不出那人在无尽岁月里感受过的绝望和孤独。

Savitar也曾是他自己，而他也曾是抛弃对方的混蛋们之一。

Barry将脑袋埋进自己曲起的腿间，过多的念头充斥着他的脑海。

归根结底，他才是那个导致一切的起源。

那句“Savitar已经赢了”的感慨在如今看来变得近乎荒谬。

在这个故事里， **没有人能够成为真正的赢家。**

【2】

那是阴郁的雨天，他撑着一把黑色的长柄伞，在Iris的墓碑前停下脚步。一束还沾着露水的白玫瑰被他插进碑前的花瓶之中，细密的雨滴伴着微风倾斜地浇在花朵上，与残留的朝露交融。

知道一个人的去世，与你切实地看见对方的墓碑，是两种完全不一样的感受。

这不是Barry第一次来到这里，但心底蔓延开来的空寂始终一如往昔。

他用手指轻抚石碑上湿润的刻痕，生卒年份上的2017述说着那个改变一切的断点——既是噩梦的开端，又是旧日的终结。

他在这会儿却拥有了不尽相同的心绪。

“对不起，”他哑声说，苍白的言语不及他脑中所想的万分之一，“……但我好像的确能理解他。”

多年间支撑他前行的恨意，到头来却显得是如此的无关紧要。

【3】

他从Julian那里恳求来一次同Killer Frost单独谈谈的机会，没有监控，没有记录，只是一场私人间的交流。

Julian给了他五分钟。

“你知道了。”这位Savitar旧时的同伴靠在超能监狱的玻璃墙上，在Barry看向她时开口道。

他顿了顿，又听见对方的补充：“你的眼睛里不再有纯粹的恨意了。”

“对不起，”Barry说，“我从来没有真正想过该怎样拯救你。”

“你很迷茫，”Killer Frost点评道，“我们伟大的Barry Allen究竟是在对谁说话？”

“是你，Frost，就像Caitlin那样，你也本该是小队中的一员。”

她沉默了。

“你的那句道歉……不仅仅只是说给我一个人听的。”

“是的，”他轻柔地承认，“但事到如今，我只是想来看看你。”

在Barry转身的那一刻对方叫住了他。

Killer Frost语气中的冷意竟也有了一丝消散的迹象。

她说：“你们两个，比你想象中的还要更加相似。”

【4】

是走廊另一端传来的碎裂声打断了他的思考。

他记得应该是HR还停留在表层控制室里，鼓捣着说要再写出一部什么旷世巨作。

Barry站起身来，呼喊着这位Wells的名字，大声询问他“你还好吗”，一边走进了对方所在的房间。

——表层控制室里空无一人。

他像是感受到了一点儿东西，抓住门框的手下意识地缩紧了。

一段全新的记忆溜进了他的脑海，大片的血色犹如铺天盖地般地晕染开来。

他闭了闭眼，压抑住了想要夺眶而出的泪水，只有那个被打碎的、印着S.T.A.R. Lab 图标的马克杯，与洒满一地的深色咖啡，能够证明H.R.存在过的痕迹。

一张薄纸随着颤动的气流，飘荡着落在他的脚边。

Barry犹豫地俯身将之捡起，却在看到熟悉字迹的瞬间僵在了那里。

那是一封写给他的信，尾端潦草地签着Savitar的署名。

他一字一句地看了下去，文字间的剖析是那样的真切，“震撼”二字全然不足以描述出他现在的感触，最后的告别与那句直白的“我爱你”使他本就泛红眼眶再次开始烧灼。

这不仅只是一封写给他的信。

时间线上的分支因为过去的变化开始逐渐崩塌，心中沉淀已久的情绪却在这一刹那凝聚为冲动。

在他仅剩的时光里，他必须……必须要把那些话亲自说出口。

【5】

他在时间线上奔跑。曾经的往事交织在一起，又随着他的动作纷纷断开退去。不论最初究竟是何种起因，Savitar确实在他的人生中占据了重要的一席之地。

更多的记忆在他的眼前窜跃着闪过。

当他冲进那个昏暗的仓库之时，一个熟悉的声音混合着崭新出现的问句，在他的脑中与这处广阔的空间里同时回荡。

“那个小镇是叫什么名字来着？”

那人说：“Masonville.”

下一刻，他抱住了那个脸上带着半边伤疤的时间残余，仓库里的两人似乎都对他的忽然出现表示出了不同程度的措手不及，身前的躯体在他触碰的瞬间突兀地绷紧，直至僵硬。

Barry将自己的脑袋埋进了Savitar的肩头，对方脖颈间熟悉的气味几乎让他落下泪来。

“对不起，”他闷声说，努力地忽略语气中带着的颤抖与哭腔，“还有，我也爱你。”

另一个Barry所展现出的强烈惊讶很好地中和了他那沉重的情绪。

半晌，他才意识到Savitar抬起手迟疑地环住了他。

“你知道吗，”他听见耳畔传来的回复，还参杂了一点儿不甚明显的鼻音，“现在你大概也能算是时间残余了。”

“我知道。”Barry轻笑出声。

**我是为你而来。**

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 17闪这个可怜的孩子他是真的什么都不知道（17闪：我到底错过了什么？他为什么要用“也”？？我未来的自己和另一个我自己背着我自己搞上了？？？【万分懵逼
> 
> 没想到有后续但居然真的有了后续所以也许未来的某一天会有这个的后续也说不定呢（大雾


End file.
